


Oops?

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Rugby is dangerous for bystanders, too.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Sports AU' or 'alchemy'.

"Look out!" The moment Katie Bell threw the rugby ball, Oliver Wood _knew_ it would fly over Alicia Spinnet's head. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but a redheaded young man happened to be walking down the path that ran alongside the field and the ball would hit him.

The young man didn't seem to hear Oliver's shout because he kept reading the book in his hands. Alicia _did_ try to catch the ball, but only succeeded in changing its course. It hit the redhead in the side instead of the head. As Oliver continued his mad dash towards the pair, the stranger picked up the ball and offered it to Alicia. "I take it this is yours?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alicia accepted it with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, Percy."

Oliver watched Alicia go, and then turned back to the redhead. "You know Alicia?"

"Yes, she's in the same year as two of my brothers," the stranger explained, and then raised an eyebrow. "And _we're_ in the same year."

Smiling sheepishly, Oliver admitted, "Sorry, I really only remember my teammates."

"I suppose I should be pleased that you didn't notice me on account of my hair." The redhead offered his hand. "Percy Weasley."

Oliver shook his hand with a grin, recognizing the last name. "Oliver Wood, but I suppose you already knew that."

"Indeed, I did." Percy nodded slightly, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Before Oliver could think of anything else to say, Marcus Flint yelled, "Wood, are we finishing this or will the Lions forfeit?"

"Not on your _life_ , Flint!" Oliver hollered back. He turned back to Percy. "See you 'round."

Percy nodded again. "See you."

For the first time that he could remember, Oliver Wood was reluctant to play rugby. For the rest of the scrimmage match against the Snakes, Oliver was keenly aware that Percy had stayed to watch. _He doesn't seem to be the type to enjoy sports at all._


End file.
